The present invention relates generally to semiconductor processing techniques. More particularly, the invention includes a method and structure for forming an integrated spatial light modulator. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a method of forming standoff structures present in a bonded substrate structure. The method and structure can be applied to other applications as well, such as actuators, sensors, detectors, and display components.
Spatial light modulators (SLMs) have numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, and televisions. Reflective SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to reflect an image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or deflection direction. A reflective SLM is typically comprised of a one or two-dimensional array of addressable picture elements (pixels) capable of reflecting incident light. Source pixel data is first processes by an associated control circuit, then loaded into the pixel array, one frame at a time.
The fabrication processes used to manufacture SLMs are varied. In some of the fabrication processes, multiple substrates are bonded together to form the SLM structure. Some of these fabrication processes require alignment of the substrates with tolerances on the order of microns prior to bonding, which may be a time consuming and expensive process.
Therefore there is a need in the art for improved methods and structures for integrated SLMs.